Blood Slave
by WolfieZero
Summary: <html><head></head>Deidara was about ready to die living homeless on the streets when an un-holy creature takes him and makes him his slave. Deidara didn't want this life but could he learn to love the creature that cruelly saved him !A vamp fic!I suck at summaries! M for a reason</html>


_Hey guys! This is a story I started on another account and am continuing here!_

_Warnings: Cursing, gore, sexual themes (yes them lemons~)_

* * *

><p>I never asked for this life, the one of a slave, I was perfectly content with where I was. I loved my family as small as it was; we lived in a small house off the side of the city. The richer folk settled within the city and though it wasn't much it was my home.<p>

I had a brother and a kind mother though not a father as I recall. He left long before I was born, ran off with my mother's sister so I was told.

It was the 19th century, the world was rapidly evolving yet poverty was ever present. Our home was small my brother and I shared a room, mother had her own. Money was scarce but we got by.

I loved life, loved the thought of freedom, to be free of this poverty...too think all that could be ripped away with a single cough.

The world was plagued about that time, not serious like the black death but a terrible sickness none the less. Mother came home from work one evening complaining how a nasty woman had coughed all over her, we shrugged it off at first assuming it was harmless but we were wrong...horribly wrong.

Mother grew ill, I remember how pale and ashen her face looked, how weak she was, how scared we were.

My mother was the first to be taken by the sickness, the memory of her death was the clearest of all my memories, I'll never forget the rivets of blood she coughed up. My brother took my mother's place in work but that didn't last long...he was the next to go, the same way as mother.

It was around the same time I became a slave...it all happened on the crisp night of a winter Friday. This is the tale of my short but bittersweet life as his slave.

* * *

><p>The streets are cold tonight, snow should be coming soon. Oh how I tire of sleeping in the streets, having lost my house and family I saw no reason to live. I begged for death, welcomed it, each night searching the streets and alleys in search of fights seeking my end.<p>

"Hey darling, looking for a good time?" a fat mans call brought me out of my thoughts, I glanced up at him seeing if he would measure up to a good fight. He was tall yes, fat not muscled his face greasy with the spoils of food.

I sneered at him "Go fuck yourself fat ass,un" I spat at him, he didn't rise to the bait though just scoffed and continued on.

Most people never take the bait, why waste their time on a homeless street urchin. I coughed hard as I walked the streets the thin clothing I wore barely containing any heat.

It seems the sickness finally caught up to me...good, I shall greet mother once again.

-x-

_How strange it was that the one who answered my call of death was a strange creature indeed. I still wonder till this day how my life would've turned out if I hadn't been at a very wrong place at a very, very wrong time.._

-x-

After another failed night of searching for death I turned down the road to the abandoned hut where I current resided, God I missed my house. The streets were empty, the sky lacking the moon, the cold breeze nipping at my skin and though not a soul whispered through the area, something was wrong.

I reached the worn door of the small hut, the hut itself wasn't much, small with wood worn throughout the years barely holding itself together. It had a single window, small and dirty, it held no warmth nor welcome. It was located down a small alley hardly ever entered, hardly anyone knew it existed, it was the perfect place to hide from the world.

As I reached out for the twisted handle a feeling of dread consumed me as something hard and cold gripped my throat, it had nails like talons and there was only one thing racing through my mind...strong.

It slammed me against the wall of the hut knocking the scream from my lungs and lifting me off my feet. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't fight back as this things talons tore their way slowly into the first few layers of my skin, the pain un-bearable. It had me right where it wanted me.

Through blurry eyes I saw it was a man, young I could tell and though I could not see his face his un-holy red eyes burned into mine. I felt fear unlike any fear I felt before not even when mother began to die, this creature wasn't right, it wasn't holy. I knew I was going to die and though I wished for death many times I realised then this was not how I wanted it to end, not at the mercy of a demon.

I felt my life slipping as I made peace with god and opening my eyes in defiance I smirked at the creature.

"Go ahead, kill me, you'll be doing me..a favour, un.." I barely rasped eye closing in pain once again, I waited for the end...But the end didn't come, it dropped me last second onto the hard cold ground.

I lay there gasping and coughing try to force enough oxygen into my lungs, the creature leaned down its un-naturally icy lips brushing against my burning ear.

"Do you still wish for death...or have you tasted it enough" His voice was monotone, smooth like velvet yet sharp like glass. I trembled there beneath his stare.

"Enough...Just leave me demon, un. I will great death..another day" I rasped avoiding his eyes as the creature smirked amused, it stood blood red eyes staring down at me.

"I'll make you a deal brat, If you survive the resting days of Saturday and Sunday I'll return for you, I'll give you life" His words made little sense in my foggy brain yet it struck a feeling of dread, he dropped some sort of cloth on me, a cloak perhaps. He looked at the blood covering his nails, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I do hope you survive" His voice purred with some hidden delight then he was gone, he didn't walk away nor run, he just simply disappeared. The cloak was cold like he was but anything that brought warmth was welcome.

The haze was beginning to fade as the well needed oxygen filled my lungs, with weak attempts I pulled myself into a sitting position. The street was empty as ever as I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders tying the strings together loosely, my throat still raw with pain.

The cloak smelt strange, a mixture of something I'd never smelt before. It sweet, deliciously sweet, the smell sending shivers down my spine and there was something else, an indistinct smell of copper or metal.

The cloaked warmed quickly as I dragged myself up stumbling away from the wall and into the small broken hut. The room was small containing nothing more than dust and scraps of cloth for a bed and as I collapsed onto the make-shift bed I looked out the window seeing the moon for the first time that night, I realised for the first time in a long while...I was no longer cold.

-3-

Please review! Tell me what you think :3 Will Deidara survive? Find out next chapter ~


End file.
